Not Alone
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: One-Shot (Takes place while Lloyd is watching his father leave after they escaped the serpentine and got the fangblades.) Lloyd is trying to cope with the thought of being alone without any family, but his destiny forbade it. Also My first hurt/comfort story! Enjoy!


**Okay, just to say this is not a Yaoi! This is family and friendship! None of it is meant to be romantic. I hope you enjoy this one-shot! And for the last time...**

**NOT A YAOI!**

* * *

><p>Lloyd was still very shaken up after his experience of nearly burning to death in the lava that dwelled in the volcano. The boy clung to his father as they all went to the Bridge to avoid any lava that they might be in range of.<p>

Then... Lloyd found out the truth, the hard truth of fate and destiny, the one that was set up for him since before time had a name. Lloyd couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he gripped onto his only parent around.

He wanted to...

He wanted to scream and yell,

He wanted to beg and plead,

However instead of,"Why me?" or "Please, help this not to be true!" all that came out of his mouth were loud sobs of despair as his father held onto the crying boy tightly, even letting a few tears of his own roll down his face as well.

Then... the time for the Dark Lord to leave, came. When they were captured then rescued.

The boy watched as his father finished packing his things.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes Lloyd," His father's voice got caught in his throat for a moment,"Now that the ninja have the fangblades, and that you are safe, it is time for me to leave once again.

Lloyd got one last, long hug from his father as he returned the embrace before the Dark Lord stood up once again. Lloyd tried to, however he couldn't keep his cry from coming out...

"WAIT!" Lord Garmadon turned around. "D-don't leave, please! If you leave then I won't have any family! Nobody to show me kindness or love, Uncle is always too busy to pay any attention to me! You saved my life! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here anymore! Please! Don't leave!" Lloyd ran towards his father once again as he held him tightly,"Please." he cried.

Garmadon frowned as he remembered the reason Lloyd was still alive and well. "Lloyd, that isn't true."

"Wh-what?"

"I am not the reason you are still alive, don't you remember, I failed." Lloyd frowned at his father's words,"Son, the hardest thing I ever had to do was allow myself to be dragged out of the temple while you were still trapped inside."

"B-but you still came! And If you don't stay I will be all alone again! I will have nobody to turn to! Please dad! Please!?" Lloyd tightened his grip on his corrupted father. "You came to rescue me! I owe my life to you!"

"No Lloyd, you don't, you can't that is because you already owe your life to someone else."

"Wh-who?" Lloyd asked hesitantly.

"Think about it, who is the person who was the first to accept you on the bounty even though he hated you the most. Who is the person who tried to get rid of you for the greater good, but at least made sure you were comfortable in the place he left you at? Who is the person who gave up his chance for honor and glory to save you, even when it meant giving up his chance at all he ever wanted? Who is the person who saved you, risking his own life and forgetting his own goals, focusing on you instead? Who is the person who discovered who he is because he cared for you."

Lloyd felt a different kind of tears grow in his eyes, but these were tears of happiness and thankfulness. "Dad? When the time comes... to fight you, I'm going to do everything in my power to stop you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Garmadon replied patting his little boy on the head.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do." Lloyd raced down the hallway towards the ninja's room. He peeked in to see a certain ninja testing out his new powers.

"Kai? Do you have a minute?" Kai turned to face the small boy.

"Sure kid, what is it?" Kai asked, setting his golden weapon down and looking towards the young boy.

Lloyd sniffled, visible tears welled up in his eyes as he stretched his arms out, beginning to sprint towards Kai. In return Kai opened up his arms to catch the crying child.

Lloyd fell into Kai's arms as he wept.

"Lloyd! What's wrong?" Kai asked, hugging him tighter.

"I-I'm just so glad I have you." the little green ninja cried into kai's gi. The red ninja smiled as he and the boy shared in an embrace, letting himself tear up as well.

"K-kai, when my dad left, I thought I was going to be all alone again." Lloyd hiccuped. "I didn't think you would accept me, I'm just so different!"

"You're not as different as you may think kid..." Kai hugged him tighter as he pulled him closer,"And you, are NOT ALONE!" he let some more tears fall as he remembered the day that his father left the world.

On that day, Lloyd realized that he didn't just had blood relatives, but he had other family too!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, NOT A YAOI!<strong>

**just to make that clear,**

**Also, I have always wondered why the writers didn't take the advantage they had to make Kai and Lloyd closer, I mean Kai did save him from the fire temple, and death!**

**I just don't get it,**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
